Ferns of Ice
by FlufflePuff
Summary: Sequel to Whitestar's Fate [Second book] Icefern just wants to live her life as a normal medicine cat would. Her life is complete! She has her Clan, and kin. Even her older sisters spirit visits her. But soon, the visits with her older sister unnerves her more and more, until she realized she's fighting one thing she holds dear: Her sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Ferns of Ice**

**Written by FlufflePuff**

**A/N: Welcome! Welcome to the second book originated from 'Whitestar's Fate', the first book of the threequel. However, I'm typing the story backwards so basically Whitestar's Fate is number three … This is number two, and the following story after this one is book one. Anyway, I'd like to apologize for the lack of writing. I'm busy and I needed a tiny break, but now that's over and here we are once again! I love you! But if your new to this series, you MIGHT want to read Whitestar's Fate first. I have the allegiances and such in there as well. Anyway, let the story begin! (This story WILL be in first person. Kay?)**

**~Miss Fluffle**

"From this day on you shall now be known as Icepaw!" I couldn't hide my excitement as my mentor Swiftshadow sauntered over towards me and purred in affection. My interest in becoming a medicine cat has grown within me when I was a kit. We had a raid, and I found myself helping Swiftshadow with the wounded, rather than out watching the battle with my sister, Joyouspaw. You can barely tell the two of us apart, Joyouspaw has blue eyes, but mine are amber. Otherwise, we're _exactly _the same! Our mother is Snowyowl, and Joyouskit despises her with a passion. I'm not sure why, and whenever I ask her she shrugs the question off. It unnerves me a little, but I got used to it.

Anyway, I'm the infamous Icepaw in medical training! I repeated that to myself over and over, and I felt specialty tingle in with my paws.

"Come on! There's lots to learn!" Swiftshadow exclaimed as the cheers for Joyouspaw's and I's ceremony ended.

I let out a purr as I followed Swiftshadow towards her den. Ducking my head to enter it, I stared in awe at its beauty once more.

"We'll start training tomorrow" Swiftshadow declared. I nodded my head as an agreement, and followed the beige-black medicine cat towards the back of the den. Inside, was Swiftshadow's nest.

"We better get your nest too" Swiftshadow commented, nodding her head at the bare spot beside her mossy bed. I nodded.

"I can go claw some moss out" I stated. Swiftshadow interrupted me.

"You remember how its done? Remember, a quick claw through the moss" Swiftshadow reminded me. I nodded my head. I still remember how to take moss out. I learned before my ceremony when I was a kit.

With excitement still flowing through my veins, I bounced out of the medicine cat and towards the forest, eager to get my first assignment finished.

**A/N: Aahhhhhh this chapter is soooo short! I'm sorry it was btw. I just got back from cheer, (I'm one of the flyers. It's awesome :3) and I'm preeetty tired. I promise I'll upload chapter two tomorrow, AND IT'LL BE LONGERR**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I slunk over to a patch of moss near the Great Sycome. There, I saw Joyouspaw and Fawnleap, her mentor, pawing out clawfuls of moss. I couldn't help but snort in laughter at my sister. Joyouspaw! The great moss picker!

Pushing the thought away, and sank my claw into the green plant and tore at it gently. Pieces of the organism fell loose at my paws. Satisfied with my work, I took a clump in my mouth, and another under my chin. I gagged at the taste of dirt on the moss, but I did my best to ignore it on my way back to camp.

I spat out the last bit of moss in my mouth onto the ground. Swiftshadow was observing me from her nest.

"I see you found out what moss tastes like, huh?" She said amused. I groaned.

"Yes. It's _disgusting_" I let my tongue fall out of my mouth and dangle out of my jaws.

"Right. Well, you better start working on your nest now. I'm gonna give you a lesson today" Swiftshadow nodded to the heap of moss at my paws. I nodded eagerly and began forming my nest. As Swiftshadow left, was just about finished. I mean, how long does it take to put together a nest?

'_Well. I want her to think I'm doing a good job so I'll just rest here for a few more moments' _I thought, curling up in the lush moss. I rested my head on my snow-white paws and stared out of the entrance into camp.

After a few more minuets of resting, I stood up and slunk over to the door. A faint voice caught my attention. Dropping into a crouch, a crept forward silently while straining my ear further to determine weather I should listen or not.

"All will perish except for one" I heard Swiftshadow meow gravely.

"What!? Who is that one?" Another familiar voice exclaimed in reply. Joyouspaw!

"The one who shall not perish- is you" I heard Swiftshadow answer. My throat tightened and my belly knotted with anxiety. What made Joyouspaw so special? Shrugging it off, a put a bounce to my step as I sashayed over to Swiftshadow.

"I'm done!" I announced. Swiftshadow gave me an approving nod.

"Good. Now come here, I would like to introduce you to herbs" Swiftshadow beckoned with her tail for me to follow, and I obeyed without haste.

Swiftshadow lead me over to the herbs section of the den, and there I inhaled the beautiful scent of herbs.

"See this? This is a poppyseed" Swiftshadow pointed her paw at a single black seed that laid alone on the ground. I bent over and studied it carefully.

'_Poppyseed'_

"These are good for painkillers. They will numb it, and make the cat drowsy. It cannot do any harm to a cat" Swiftshadow explained, and with a swish of her tail she placed it back in the pile that lay on one side of the den.

'_Poppyseed: Good for killing pain and putting cats to sleep' _I repeated. Swiftshadow moved on.

"Here, this is marigold" Swiftshadow nodded her head at a clump of golden leaves.

"This leaf can prevent infections, and help sores on the soles of a cats paws" Swiftshadow flicked her tail. I sniffed doubtfully at the leaves.

"How does it do that?" I asked uncertainly.

"Simple! Chew it to pulp and apply to where it is necessary" Swiftshadow replied, blinking and burning her orange-amber eyes into mine.

"Well, I can remember those two so far!" I said, changing the subject.

"I except you too. I mean, it's only two herbs, right? And you need a good memory to be a medicine cat" Swiftshadow joked.

'_Should I ask Swiftshadow what she meant by 'All will perish except for one?' _I thought.

There was still humor lit in the she-cats eyes.

'_Here I go. I hope she doesn't mind me asking'_

"Hey Swiftshadow?" I began.

"Hm?" She tilted her head towards me.

"What did you mean by 'All will perish except for one'" I repeated the phrase with interest. I saw Swiftshadow stiffen and press her ears against her head.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked through gritted teeth. All humor faded from her gaze. Uh oh. Here comes her wrath!

"I … Uh" I took a nervous step back and let my gaze drop to the ground.

"Where. Did. You. Hear. That" Swiftshadow asked again, pronouncing each word with force.

"Lookdon'thatemebutIwaslisteningyoutalktoJoyouspaw I'msorryforgivemeIjustwanttoknowwhy" I squeaked out and squeezed my eyes shut while burying my face into my paws.

"You were _eavesdropping_?" Swiftshadow gasped. I did a tiny nod.

Swiftshadow let out a breath of frustration.

"Look. There's some stuff that are better off not knowing. You weren't supposed to know! Just Joyouspaw, and Joyouspaw alone" I was able to tell the calmness out of her voice was forced.

"I'm sorry" I murmured.

"I don't want you to bring this up again. You understand me? Forget it. It's none of your business anyway"

"But why does _Joyouspaw_ get to know something _I _don't? I'm a medicine cat apprentice! She's a warrior apprentice!" I burst out.

Swiftshadow's gaze didn't wander. They held onto me like burrs.

"Well maybe she's ready to know something _you're _not" Swiftshadow answered levelly before turning and padding away before I could say more.

What are those up to anyway?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Omg I am so sorry for the lack of updates. Please. Forgive me!**

**~Miss Fluffle**

"Icepaw!" Swiftshadow called to me from the clearing.

"One sec!" I snapped. I was just finishing a solution Swiftshadow had taught me the other day; something that strongly prevents infections in wounds.

'_What else do I need? Marigold! Right!' _

My paw lashed out and snatched up the golden leaf in a heartbeat. Adding it to the mixture, I stumbled out of the den.

"What is it, Swiftshadow?"

Swiftshadow's cool amber gaze rested on mine.

"Have you seen Joyouspaw?" She asked. Worry laced in with her honey-sweet voice as she searched my face for answers she'll never find.

"No, why?" I asked, flicking my tail.

"She hasn't returned from the gathering last night" Swiftshadow explained.

Last night was the first gathering for both Joyouspaw and I, unfortunately, I had to sit with the other medicine cats. They all seemed pretty nice, given the fact we're from other Clans, but I'm a little skeptical. Swiftshadow says that faze gets over quickly.

"Well, maybe she's out hunting" I suggested. Swiftshadow shook her head.

"I asked Fawnleap if she's seen her, but she said she hasn't seen or heard a word from her all day and it's nearly sunset!" Swiftshadow cried.

"Well, why does Joyouspaw's presence mean this much to you?" I asked. Her relationship with Joyouspaw was really starting piss me off. Joyouspaw should stick to Fawnleap, her idol, and I'll stick with Swiftshadow! No, I'm not jealous, I'm just curious as to why they have an interest with each other.

Swiftshadow paused for a moment

"It's nothing, really" She mewed quickly. I eyed her suspiciously.

"Look, Icepaw if you see her, let me know!" Swiftshadow added. I nodded my head.

"Thanks" The beige medicine cat turned and raced out of the clearing, and out of camp. Confused by the conversation, I turned and ran into an unfamiliar, ghost white cat.

She caught me by surprise, causing me to stumble back in shock.

I unsheathed my claws subtly and eyed her.

"Who are you" I demanded. I looked around the clearing. No cat looked her way, or even knew she was there. If they knew, they were ignoring her.

"Oh, Icepaw! You've always been the fierce one!" She purred out fondly.

"Who are you!? How do you know my name!?" I snarled. The white cat tilted her head.

"Come with me, young one" She backed into the medicine cat den. I hesitated for a moment.

'_Well, if she attacks me then my clan-mates will hear us'_

Reluctantly, I followed her in.

"So what's your name?" I asked, this time, I lost most of the harshness in my tone.

"Sorrowflower. My name is Sorrowflower" She meowed.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

Sorrowflower let out a purr.

"I'm your older sister, silly!" She exclaimed. This, also took me by surprise.

I narrowed my eyes.

"How come Snowyowl never told me about you? No one talks about you" I said.

"Oh, that's because I'm just merely a spirit, dear" She said smoothly. I drew back in shock.

"Spirit?" I asked.

Sorrowflower rolled her eyes playfully.

"Of course!" She giggled.

Sorrowflower padded up to me.

"If you don't believe me ask Snowyowl" She said with a chirp. If she was asking me to ask for proof, then I'd believe her.

"No! I believe you!" I said instantly. Sorrowflower blinked in reply.

"So. Why aren't you in StarClan right now?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Sorrowflower let out a smile.

"Don't you think it would be nice to drop in and see your little half-sister?" She asked.

"Half-sister?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yup. My father is ShadowClan. We share the same mother" Sorrowflower announced.

"But that doesn't mean we're not sisters" She leaned in to me and nuzzled me fondly.

"That's true" I remarked.

"Does Joyouspaw know about you?" I spoke innocently, tilting my head questioningly.

Sorrowflower nodded.

"Of course she does. In fact, I helped her out earlier today" Sorrowflower mewed delightfully.

"Really? How? She wasn't in camp" I looked at her, suddenly interested in our conversation.

"She's stuck in a twoleg trap. But she'll be returning home pretty quickly" Sorrowflower casted a glance over my shoulder. I followed her gaze in time to see Joyouspaw slinking into camp. I gasped and looked back at Sorrowflower, but was disappointed to find her gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A/N: I know this annoys you guys very much, but your reviews are valued and they all count~~ Keep em coming please?**

I watched as Joyouspaw slunk over to Fawnleap.

Owlstar watched as the young apprentice sauntered into camp, before he stood up and spoke loud enough for every cat to hear his voice.

"Joyouspaw, where were you?" He called out. Joyouspaw studied her paws for a brief moment before looking up at Owlstar.

"I was trapped in a twoleg cage" She replied. Gasps of disbelief rose among the cats within the clearing. I, myself kept listening intently. Owlstar nodded.

"If anyone sees more traps of the likes of this, leave it and report to me immediately" He instructed. The cats nodded their heads.

I continued to watch Joyouspaw as she bounded over to Fawnleap. The two had a brief conversation before Joyouspaw padded away with her head down, sadly. I snorted to myself.

'_What an arrogant pig' _

I had felt guilty, it was just that Joyouspaw seemed to intent on proving herself, that she seemed so full of herself!

My eyes followed Joyouspaw until my white sister disappeared into the apprentices den. Bored, I decided to go for a quick jog along the territory and collect some cat-nip before stocks run out in leaf-bare. With a quick start, I made my way out of the gorse tunnel at a fairly quick pace.

'_I should check to see if there's anything around snake-rocks. Who knows? I might find a mushroom'_

With my heart set on the thought, my paws raced in the direction of the stony landscape.

I was just arriving when I saw a black tom perched on the top rock. His green gaze burned down at me, his mocking smile irritated me.

"Well what are you going to do?" I heard Sorrowflower whisper beside me. Her voice startled me, and I leaped back in fright.

Sorrowflower let out a snort of amusement.

"I- uh" I began. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I didn't really have any battle tatics except for my instinct.

"Well?" Sorrowflower looked at me for answers.

My lack of response caused Sorrowflower to make up what I was going to do.

"You should kill him" She remarked. Shock was the first thing that fell in my belly.

"Kill him?" I gasped. Sorrowflower nodded and examined her unsheathed claws.

"It's easy. Just do it" She mewed simply.

"But StarClan won't like it!" I exclaimed.

Sorrowflower let her ice-blue eyes gaze into mine.

"Look, I'm a spirit. I'm fine with it, and so will my humble Clan" She assured me. I looked back doubtfully at the tom once more. His eyes were locked in the shadows of ShadowClan, and it seemed like he wasn't aware of my unnerving presence once more.

"Well, why should I kill him?" I shot at Sorrowflower. Sorrowflower raised a brow.

"To show him whose territory this is! Is this ShadowClan?" She questioned me, letting out a smirk. I gasped once more.

"No!" I cried.

Sorrowflower stood up onto her paws, and sauntered towards me.

"If he's here, he's going to bring ShadowClan with him, and he'll take over our territory! Do you want this?" She let out a whimper. I suddenly felt rage stir up in my belly. Not rage at Sorrowflower, but rage at the tom.

"NO!" I cried out, a little louder than before.

"Are you going to let ShadowClan take over your home?" Sorrowflower yelled, keeping her gaze in mine.

"NEVER!" I screeched. That was all it took to set me off. I lunged into the clearing and leaped up the stones without my paws making a sound. He glanced at me wearily.

My rage was burning through my limbs by the time I was at the top of snake-rocks, eye to eye with the ShadowClan tom.

He greeted me with a purr.

"I've been meaning to meet you" He meowed cheerfully. At his kindness, I felt more anger surge through me.

"I'm Nightwatcher! And you're .." His facial expression changed to a one of fear as I threw myself at him. I pinned the black tom down to the rock below, and I sank my claws into his shoulders. My fury was unbelievable! I snarled and spat in his face. I could feel his terrified body shaking below my paws, and his eyes were scrunched up in fear.

"You FOOL!" I snarled, sinking my teeth into his throat. As my jaws closed around his throat, I could feel the metallic taste of blood flow into my mouth. The red liquid gave me inspiration to clamp my jaws down harder. When his weak flailing died down, I took a step back and watched him bleed. His green eyes darting around for a sign for help, but it was just him and I.

Satisfaction made its way into me as I watched Nightwatcher suffer.

'_He will die soon' _A voice inside my head told me, but no sympathy was found in my heart.

At last, his body fell still, and the lack of sound was eerie against this new silence. Sorrowflower padded over and sat beside me. She wrapped a tail around me lovingly.

"That was a good job you did there, Icepaw" She purred fondly. I nuzzled my head into her shoulder.

"Thanks. Do you think ShadowClan will get the hint?" I asked, looking her up in the eye. Sorrowflower blinked.

"I think so. I mean, imagine the looks on their faces when they see Nightwatcher dead!" She exclaimed. I let out a heartless chuckle.

"I wish I would be able to see it" I sighed. Sorrowflower looked at me.

"I can show you perhaps" She suggested. I looked up at her in interest.

"Really? How?" I asked intently.

Sorrowflower shrugged.

"I'll show you in your dreams" She mewed. I purred in thanks.

"That would be lovely!" I meowed happily.

"Then no problem at all" She replied, before she disappeared from sight. Satisfied with my work today, I pushed the body off the rock, and let it fall carelessly to the floor. I heard a smack, and looked down to see what I had caused. Nightwatcher's body was now in shreds, and his blood had flown and drenched the rocks below him. Shrugging, I leaped down and took his scruff in my jaws.

'_They'll probably think he jumped' _ I said to myself.

'_Oh well. Now they will know that ThunderClan territory is dangerous'_

My thought ended as I heaved him into ShadowClan's territory. His body let out a dull thump as he hit ShadowClan's grassy territory. With another satisfying glance, I turned, and trotted down by RiverClan to wash my paws.

I couldn't wait to do this again!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N: I don't think you realize how discouraging it is to have no reviews. **

**1 Chapter + No Reviews= A story put on hiatus because the author feels like she is alone on this.**

**1 Chapter + At least One Review = A story that will most likely be updated the next day**

I returned to camp openly as if I hadn't murdered a few hours ago. I spotted Owlstar on the High Rock gnawing at a magpie, and my mentor, Swiftshadow, resting under the shades of a tree.

"Hi Swiftshadow" I purred, prancing towards her. She lifted her head and acknowledged my prescence with a smile.

"Hey!"

"What's up?" I asked, sitting down beside her. Swiftshadow shrugged.

"Oh. Not much. How about you?"

I shrugged as well.

"Nothing much either" I replied.

"It's getting late. You should head off to bed" Swiftshadow nodded at the setting sun in the horizon. I wasn't even tired!

"I'm not tired though" I protested.

"Now!" Swiftshadow shot me a sharp glance. I rolled my eyes and got up stubbornly, and dragged my paws all the way to the medicine cat den. I curled up in my nest, and fell asleep more quickly than I intended to.

I awoke in a dark forest, the treetops were so thick, you couldn't see whether it was night or day. The only light here was an eerie glow off of the fungi that grew on the mysterious trees.

"Hello?" I called out timidly.

"Icepaw! So nice of you to drop by!"

My ears perked up at this. 

"Sorrowflower? Sorrowflower where are you!?" I cried, searching around the dark clearing. A giggle interrupted from behind me. I whipped around to see darkness.

"Sorrowflower!" I yelped.

"Yes?" Her upbeat voice unnerved me.

"Where are you?" I whimpered.

"Right heeere!" Her sing-song voice whispered in my ear. I slowly glanced over to see her. Her pupils shrunk to almost nothing, and her claws were blood-stained and unsheathed.

"Sorrowflower! What happened?" I gasped. Sorrowflower let out a one-tone laugh.

"Nothing happened, deary!" She began to slowly saunter towards me. Every instinct in my body told me to run, but my paws were frozen in place.

"I just have … I need … I need to _purge_" She lowered herself into a hunters crouch.

"Please don't hurt me!" I cried, backing into a tree. Its bark dug against me as I tried to disappear into it.

"It'll all be over in a heartbeat …" She stopped, smiled and lunged at me. The last thing I remember is screaming as her claws plunged into my pelt.

I awoke at sun-high, gasping for air.

"It's about time you're awake!" Swiftshadow sniffed the ground doubtfully.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?" I gasped. I could still feel my heart racing in my chest, and fear tingling on my pelt.

Swiftshadow shrugged.

"I had things to do" She replied.

I fluffed out my pelt sourly and stood up.

I was about to head out of the den, until Swiftshadow lifted her tail for me to pause.

"While you go out, can you gather some marigold and catnip? It's nearly leaf-bare and I'd like to start stockpiling. Oh, and there's going to be a gathering tonight so don't work too hard" She instructed. I grunted my agreement and padded out of the den.

I swerved through camp until I was finally out into our territory. I absentmindedly made my way to the twoleg place.

_Maybe I'll get another kill, too _I mused.

I sniffed the air for a sign of kittypet. A rush of excitement surged through me as a fresh trail scented from one of the fences. I quickly tracked it, and it just so happened to travel where I needed to.

A spotted, white and brown kittypet was lounging on the grass by the fence, not too far away.

"What are you doing on my territory?" I hissed menacingly.

He looked up lazily.

"M go away" He replied. I padded over and unsheathed my claws.

"Look, I don't want to have to _kill _you. So move on and get out!" I snapped.

The tom glared at me and he rested his head once more. With a happy smirk, I slashed my claws down his side. He let out a gasp of pain before standing up. He looked infuriated.

"That's it" He snarled. Then he leaped at me, his claws unsheathed.


End file.
